The Passion: In the Doctor's Bed
by purpleorchid01
Summary: Having a relationship with her drop-dead-gorgeous boss who happens to be her husband can get Grady Memorial Intern Amy Juergens fired... especially with the prestigious Atlanta Hospital reeling from a shocking scandal. But the head resident Ricky Underwood is simply impossible to resist. They both know that they are playing a dangerous game but a past secret could destroy them
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The moment Amy Juergens- Underwood stepped off the elevator she felt her nerves kicked in. Tension stirred in the pit of her stomach and her pulse throbbed at the base of her throat. It was as if she was back in high school and had been called to the principals office. The only difference she wasn't sixteen anymore, but a twenty-six year old married woman, an intern at Grady Memorial Hospital and she had gotten summoned to the office of the chief of staff, Dr. Marc Molina.

Taking a deep breath and inserting her sweaty hands in the pockets of her slacks she paused at the desk of Dr. Molina's administrative assistant, Camille Wells. The older woman glanced up from the paperwork just long enough to say, "Go on in Dr. Juergens. They're waiting on you in the conference room.

They? The pit of Amy's stomach nearly dropped to the floor. Who were they? She wondered just what kind of trouble she had gotten into. Granted she and Madison Copperstein, ER head nurse, never saw eye to eye of much of anything. Amy had known from the first day of orientation it would behoove her to stay out of the woman's way.

Nurse Copperstein was a stickler for the rules and couldn't hold water to save her life. The woman had a true knack for getting into other people's business and had a mean attitude to go along with it. It is truly sad for someone who was only thirty years old. Amy smiled to herself upon recalling what her best friend and fellow intern, Lauren Fields had told her just last week. "Miss Copperhead- as other staff members called the nurse behind her back-needed to get laid or a man whichever comes first.

Quickly wiping the smile off her face and drawing in another deep breath, Amy knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Amy entered the room to find, three individuals sitting at a long table. Her gaze first went to Dr. Molina who was seated at the head of the table, and as usual his lusting gaze raked over her. It wasn't the first time she'd thought the man had a roving and longing eye. She has even addressed her concerns with her husband about her discomfort of being in the company of Dr. Molina. Lauren also had caught him ogling her and the other young female interns the same way. The married, fifty something father of three was well-respected in the medical field, and he had some political clout as well because he and the governor were college buddies.

Her gaze then swept across the length of the table. The woman seated to the right of Dr. Molina was Kathyln O'Malley, the attractive public relations director of the hospital. Although, Amy didn't really know Kathyln that well, she'd always found the young woman friendly enough when they'd passed in the halls, or even met in the elevator.

And last but definitely not least was the man who'd captured Amy's heart five years ago but whom she married three and a half years ago and each and every day especially since she became an intern at Grady. Dr. Richard James Underwood, chief resident and her husband.

She wasn't ashamed to admit to herself that she was unconditionally in love with that man more and more and he was extremely handsome. Her mother had warned her that it would be that way when she met her soul mate and her mother had hit the nail on the head with that statement. Although Amy didn't know exactly what the future held, she knew that it would be an amazing life as long as she had Dr. Ricky Underwood as her husband. She felt lucky to be able to claim him as hers.

Even while sitting down, Ricky Underwood was massively tall, and had a muscular build. His dark brown hair was thick but well maintained and he had the sexiest, chocolate brown eyes any man had the right claim. And that fresh stubble which was warming his chin from lack of shaving for the last couple of days only accentuated a pair of sensuous, soft lips. There was a small, dark brown mustache that was trimmed expertly.

Their gazes met briefly before she swiftly moved her eyes back to Dr. Molina.

"Nurse Copperstein said you wanted to see me sir," she said.

"Yes come in and join us, Dr. Juergens. We won't bite."

She nervously crossed the room and sat in one of the chairs that happened to be directly across from Dr. Underwood.

"Now, Dr. Juergens, the reason you were summoned here today was to first thank you for your bravery as well as your loyalty in reporting the drug abuse of one of your fellow interns. I know that wasn't an easy decision to make, and I want to assure you that you did the right thing and you are appreciated for doing so. We were hoping we would be able to handle this matter rather quietly, but it seems that won't be the case."

Amy nodded, trying to follow what Dr. Molina was saying, but her close proximity to her husband Dr. Underwood was distracting her. Was that heat she felt radiating off the man? She wouldn't be surprised given how drawn she was to him. It was an attraction they both had to constantly downplay, thanks to the hospital's no fraternization policy regarding managers and those reporting to them. Although, they got married before she became an intern, Ricky was her boss and they both knew they would have a lot to lose if they couldn't maintain their professionalism.

"The Harvey family has threatened the hospital with a lawsuit."

Amy blinked. Lawsuit? That one word pulled her attention back to Dr. Molina." I don't understand sir."

"And neither do we, Dr. Juergens. Thanks to you reporting to Dr. Underwood what you knew regarding Dr. Harvey and our own proof of certain events, we'd hoped the matter could be handled discreetly. However, we have been notified that the Harvey family has decided to sue the hospital."

Amy raised a brow. "On what grounds?"

"That we reacted in the extreme and that Dr. Harvey was wrongfully terminated and that there was some form of discrimination."

Amy sighed and frowned. "How can they say that?" Although she'd asked the question, in a way she already knew the answer. The Harvey's just happened to be one of the richest families not only in Atlanta but in all of Georgia. It was an known fact they were Grady's biggest benefactors. They even had a wing named after them. Their son Grant had also been an intern. Amy hated being the reason for Grant's termination, but she felt she'd done the right thing when she'd witnessed his attempt to steal drugs from the hospital pharmacy more than once.

"The hospital feels we had sufficient grounds to release him. And although we are faced with a lawsuit as well as the withdrawal of the Harvey's support to the hospital, we will deal with it," Dr. Molina said trying to assure Amy of the tension that she already felt.

He than glanced at Kathyln. "As the public relations supervisor it will be your job, Ms. O'Malley to make sure the hospital maintains its stellar reputation through all of this. I can just imagine the type of image the Harvey's will try portray as far as the hospital is concerned."

Kathyln nodded, her expression sober. "I will."

Dr. Molina smiled at Kathyln, a smile that made Amy's flesh crawl. She wondered if she was the only one who'd caught on to it. She glanced at over at her husband and their gazes met, and not for the first time she could feel the sexual tension that emitted from his dark brown eyes into her blue/green ones.

Knowing that if her gaze lingered more that necessary it would create suspicion, so she drew in a deep breath and shifted her attention back to Dr. Molina as a question suddenly burned in her mind. " Now that's there a lawsuit pending, does that mean I'll be named as the person who was..."

"The whistle-blower?" Dr. Molina finished for her. "You wont have to worry about that. Your name will be held in the strictest of confidence and protected by the hospital policy. It has been proved that Dr. Harvey does indeed have a drug problem and it will be up to the Harvey family to prove otherwise."

Amy was glad to hear that. She knew that once the news broke everyone would wonder who had snitched on Grant because he was well-liked and had a promising future. It hadn't taken her long to figure him out and she'd been able to read the signs mainly because one of her older brothers had had the same problems before he'd gotten some help. Now he was married with a little girl and volunteered a lot of his time trying to help others kick the habit that had nearly destroyed him eight years ago.

"And because of the sensitive nature of the matter and the Harvey family's association with this facility, we have decided to hire someone to handle the suit that is not one of our regular hospital attorneys. In other words, we've decided to bring in the big guns."

"But we can assure you again, Dr. Juergens, that your confidentiality won't be compromised," Dr. Underwood interjected.

Amy nodded while trying to ignore the warm, husky tone of his voice that seemed to make her womanhood extremely warm and wet. She glanced over at him, met his gaze, felt her heart rate quicken. "Thank you."

"That will be all, Dr. Juergens." Dr. Molina said reclaiming her attention.

"All right." She stood and turned to leave. Although she was tempted to glance back over her shoulder to look at her husband she was fully aware that doing so would be foolish as well as risky, so she continued to move toward the door.

When Ricky entered their prestigious Atlanta row home, it was close to seven that night, a few hours later than his schedule at the hospital dictated and the time when he told his wife he would be home. He couldn't remember when he came home at a fairly decent hour but thankfully he has a understanding and supportive wife. He had been working many long hours since he'd taken on the role of chief resident at Grady. This group of interns were halfway through this leg of their training. His mind wondered to the other interns as he took off his jacket and placed his keys on the table, while leaving his shoes at the door. He had high hopes that they would become good physicians one day. Some more so than others. There were a few he still needed to work on.

And one in particular he needed but couldn't keep his mind off of.

Although she was his wife, he knew that he had to maintain being in an authoritative role and not show her favoritism.

Scowling, he paused and rubbed his hands down his sun tanned face. Amy Juergens-Underwood would be his downfall if he wasn't careful. Not that he minded in the least bit but he wanted to make sure he protected both of their careers as well as their relationship. He of all people knew the hospital's non fraternization policy and the consequences if it wasn't obeyed. Yet it is becoming increasing hard to maintain the professionalism whenever they were in the vicinity of one another.

Take today, for instance. A surge of lust and desire had rushed through him the moment she had entered the conference room. And when their gazes had connected he could feel the sexual tension and it took all of his will power not to rip her clothes and make passionate love to her.

Drawing a deep breath, he forced one foot in front of the other as he made his way toward the wonderful smell in the kitchen. The smell of homemade lasagna invaded his nostrils and made his stomach growl. There was also a hint of vanilla from the candles that the woman that he loved most had burning in the background. He was glad that she had decided to cook so that dinner wouldn't be a guessing game for the two of them. Amy was a magnificent cook and they rarely had time to enjoy a home cooked meal with them both being doctors. He felt like he hadn't had her cooking in a while although it had only been a few days. He is thankful that he didn't stop to pick up dinner because he wanted to be with his wife and put as much distance as he could from him and the hospital.

Seeing her husband, Amy smiled affectionately and walked up to him and threw his arms around him. "Hey, baby I hope you're hungry because I made your favorites. " She pulled him down to her and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

When the need to breathe overwhelmed them, they pulled away from one another. "Hey yourself and I'm starved," Ricky responded breathless. He took a seat at the dining table.

Amy pulled out plates and dished the meal that she had prepared for the two of them. She had made homemade lasagna with her special meat sauce, homemade meatballs with some meat sauce on the side, a fresh garden salad, vegetable medley, fresh garlic bread and Ricky's favorite chocolate chip cookies from scratch.

"Wow, honey this looks and smell delicious," Ricky beamed.

"Thanks," Amy returned.

The couple ate in comfortable, loving silence for a while before it was finally broken.

"How was your day this morning because I didn't get a chance to ask earlier," Amy said.

Ricky thought about her question and knew that the day hadn't gotten off to a good start but once he stepped foot on hospital grounds everything changed. He had been told that Dr. Molina needed to see him immediately, he'd gotten a clue how things would be. Because Ricky had been the one to actually terminated Grant, his name would come under fire as well. The thought of the Harvey's actually filing a lawsuit against the hospital when they knew their son had a drug problem was ridiculous. It only went to show that people with money thought they could do just about anything.

Moments later he responded to his wife's question. "I am sorry that I didn't have a chance fore warn you about the lawsuit. I found out about it this morning and then Molina bombarded you," Ricky said solemnly.

"Its alright, babe. I understand the position that you are in I knew you would have told me if you had the opportunity," Amy responded.

"After the morning meeting with Dr. Molina, the rest of the day went relatively well," Ricky joked. Amy smiled at her husband antics while they continued their dinner.

They had met again when one of Amy's patients Ruben Enriquez, had presented with shortness of breath and she needed approval to increase the dosage of the man's medication. As usual she was precise and right on point. There was no doubt she would become an outstanding physician. On her previous rotations she'd received nothing but compliments from patients and fellow doctors alike. Patients felt she listened to what they'd had to say, and doctors remarked on her professionalism.

His thoughts shifted back to their time in Mr. Enriquez's room. They had worked well together adjusting the intravenous line while, asking the patient questions.

When the dinner was finished Amy went to get into the surprise that she had for her husband while, Ricky rinsed the dishes to be loaded into the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen. Once the kitchen had been cleaned to satisfaction and Ricky was loading the last dish into the dishwasher, Amy reentered the kitchen wearing some lacy sheer turquoise lingerie and walked up and threw her arms around her husband.

She placed kisses on his neck and Ricky turned to face his beautiful, sexy wife and he knew that this night would more than makeup for the tortuous day he has endured. The thoughts of Amy overwhelmed his mind as he pressed his lips to her soft ones.

As Ricky continued to attack his beautiful wife lips, Amy released a moan from her lips. Ricky lifted her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He carried her into their bedroom and placed her onto the bed. He wanted to take his time with her but the need and desire consumed the both of them. They continued to kiss one another then they made love until the early morning hours. After they were completely sated, blissful dreams filled their mind. They both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Hours before the alarm was due to wake them for work, Ricky thought back to the first time that he had met Amy five years ago. She was finishing up Medical school at Emory University and they crossed each other paths while enjoying the view, at Piedmont Park. He'd gotten upset with himself for his immediate attraction to her and he wasn't sure what had brought it on. She was wearing black, tight yoga pants with a black and grey sports bra with a light overjacket. For some reason the pure sight of her turned him on like no woman had before.

Later that week, he joined some of the staff at Grady offsite to a nearby bar and grill for a casual get together, all it had taken was seeing the way her body had been shaped by a pair of boot cut, ripped denim jeans and a peplum for fitting shirt and his mouth had watered for days.

And then he had run into her at the grocery store one Sunday. She had been dressed for church and he'd gotten a chance to see the most gorgeous pair of legs any woman could own. She had looked so good in her black colored fashionable two-piece suit that he had only narrowly, avoided running his grocery cart into a display of canned goods in the middle of the aisle. He couldn't resist her anymore and he asked for her phone number. He contacted her and the two started dating which progressed into a serious relationship. They were married a year and half later at a remote ceremony in Kingston, Jamaica. The wedding took place several months after Amy's graduation from medical school before she became of an surgical intern.

Never had any woman been able to dominate his attention like she had and still does, especially in the workplace. And no matter how much he'd tried, he hadn't been able to lick his inappropriate attention for his wife the female doctor who was reporting him directly. And that wasn't good for either of their sakes.

At one time he thought the attraction he has for his wife was one sided but Ricky soon found out that Amy reciprocated his feelings. She have the type of beauty a woman didn't have to flaunt. It was just there and he honestly doubted she knew the effect she had on men, especially him.

Hell, he'd even seen Dr. Molina eye her down more than once and he had to bite down the jealousy and rage that had consumed him. But then the older man was known to have that bad ass habit with the female interns. Ricky was surprised no one had filed a sexual harassment complaint against him. Ricky wasn't blind to the man's antics and had even seen the looks and heard Molina's offhanded comments to several of the female interns, including his wife. He'd even confronted his superior about his behavior, which hadn't gone over well because Ricky couldn't compromise their careers by beating the hell out of the doctor.

His thoughts shifted back to Amy Juergens-Underwood. He'd assumed he had fixed the problem of wanting to devour her like it was his last meal every time he saw her when he sent her to work the night shift in the ER for a while. Usually she would have left the hospital by the time he would arrive. Amy being in the ER tested their relationship but they knew it was for the best. But one particular morning there had been a school bus accident resulting in a number of injured kids. ER had been quite busy that day and everyone even off-duty personnel, had been called into assist.

He had worked alongside his wife that day, and finally admitted and realized that he didn't want distance their relationship again. They would just have to learn how to control their desire and attraction to one another while at work. So far they have done their best. However, there were days like today that tested both of them to the fullest.

One day while they were in Mr. Enriquez's room together, he had truly looked at her face and thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world and that he was lucky to call her his wife.

Although he sees her everyday and night, he glanced over at his sleeping wife and really got a good look at her. He noticed her long dark, brown lashes which fanned her face, her mysterious blue/green eyes. She had extremely long, wavy brunette hair and she had creamy soft skin. They way her scrubs hugged her curvaceous hips and her plump breasts made his mouth water because he felt that he couldn't get enough of her.

As he stretched his long torso, he smiled because Amy was a true tigress as she snuggled closer to his warm body. While the heat radiated off of them, he continued to smile down at her. His cell phone pierced the quiet room and he quickly grabbed it so it wouldn't wake up Amy, and then groaned because he thought it was the hospital.

Authors Note:

 **Who is calling Ricky? Is it the hospital? This has nothing to do with Secret Life but some of the characters will appear in this story. I wanted to do something different and so them as mature adults and show them having a prosperous career. There will be drama as they continue their daily lives but will love be able to get them through their tough times. Continue to read and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ricky smiled when he pulled the IPhone 6 from his nightstand and saw that it was his younger sister instead of the hospital.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He greeted quietly as he slipped out of bed to keep from waking his wife. He walked into the kitchen to put on some coffee and started making breakfast for him and Amy.

"Everyone, especially Mom, Margret and Shakur will be particularly glad to hear that you and Amy are coming to the Dominican Republic for Christmas. Tell me you really are Ricky."

He chuckled. Although him, his two sisters and his brother were citizens of the United States, "home" was their birthplace of the Dominican Republic. Ricky, his sister Rhonda, his other sister Rachel, and his brother Ryan and a slew of cousins had all left the Dominican Republic about the same time at attend college in the United States and had eventually made it their home. His older sister and his brother lived in California along with his birth mother and foster parents while him and his younger sister lives in Georgia. But for the holidays everyone tried returning for what they considered a family reunion. Due to the work obligation for both him and his wife they have missed attending for the last year.

"Its only August, Lil Sis. Any reason you want to know so soon? You've four months."

"Four months will be here before you know it, Rick. Besides, we need time to plan and to prepare Mom and the fosters for the disappointment if you guys aren't coming again. It will be two years and I wish you guys can make it this year."

Ricky didn't have to be reminded. His foster parents did that every time he spoke to them. Him and Amy hadn't been to the Dominican Republic since he had taken the position of chief resident and she began her surgical rotation at the hospital.

He smirked at his younger sister's enthusiasm. "You'll get your wish, Rhonda. We are coming home for the holidays. The time is already off on the hospital schedule for the both of us.

Not wanting to risk getting a busted eardrum, he held the phone from his ear when his younger sister began screaming in excitement. He was older than his sister by three years and they had always been close and they became even closer because she live like two hours away from him and Amy. Rhonda was working as an attorney in Georgia.

He placed the phone back on his ear when he felt that it was safe to do so. "Doesn't take much to get you excited, does it?"

"Oh, you." She admonished softly. "This is great news, so don't try to downplay it. Mom is going to be counting the days."

So would he. He mom hadn't always made the best decisions. She was an abused spouse who turned to drugs and alcohol but she tried to do the right thing for her children. When his younger siblings were born, his mother Nora tried to turn her life around. Although, Rhonda and Ryan have different fathers then him and Rachel, Ricky never treated them any differently. At first Ricky was angry for the decisions that Nora made but that also inspired him to be a better man, husband and surgeon. Ricky and Rhonda were both adopted by Margret and Shakur when Ricky was six and Rhonda was eight. They saw the potential in both of them and pushed them to be better people.

A short while later, Ricky ended his call with his sister Rhonda, and looking forward to the two weeks that him and Amy would be in the Dominican Republic. He had a lot of work to do before they left Georgia for the Dominican. Ricky finished making breakfast for his wife but he needed some normalcy in his life. He couldn't fight his attraction to the woman he claimed as his wife and he needed to do something about it. There was potentially an opening in a different department so he wouldn't be in charge of his wife. The department heads were working out the kinks for the position but Ricky knew he had to do something soon or they would both be in trouble.

A few hours later, Amy glanced at her fellow intern and best friend Lauren Fields as she rolled a pregnant woman down the hall toward the delivery room. Lauren wanted to go into ENT once her residency finished. Amy considered Lauren to be one of the brightest interns at Grady.

"I am thinking about getting a puppy," Lauren said to her friend.  
"What does Grace thinks?" Amy asked her friend

Grace Bowman was another intern that was in their group who wanted to go into Pediatrics once her residency was done just like her legendary father, the late and great Marshall Bowman who was murdered during an armed robbery.

"She thinks I should get a second opinion, which is why I am asking you what you think?"

" I honestly don't think it is a good idea, Lauren. With the hours that we work at the hospital who's going to make sure that the puppy is feed?"

Before Lauren could respond, the patient who'd just been rolled into the delivery room, screamed like she was losing her life. She had been labor for the past ten hours and, last timed, her contractions were less than three minutes apart. The obstetrician was already in the delivery room waiting .

"The two of you are talking about puppies and I'm about to die here," the woman screamed at the two of them.

"You're not dying, Mrs. White, you're having a baby."

Ignoring what Amy said, the pregnant woman then added, "Where the hell is my husband?"

"He's washing up and he'll be in the delivery room when we get there," Isabella added.

"I don't want him there. He's the one responsible for my condition."

Amy and Lauren cast a glance at one another while they fought back smiles.

They wheeled the mother-to-be through the double doors, and several of the nurses took over. One of them was Alice Valko. "It took the both of you to bring her here?" She said while she smiled.

"I was on break," Lauren said. "Besides I needed to talk to Amy about something.

At that very moment Dr. Underwood walked out of the operating room and Amy had to quickly compose herself. This man did things to her without even trying. When she first started dating Ricky she didn't think that a man like him could ever be interested in someone like her but she was proven very wrong on that front.

He stopped in front of her and Lauren. "Dr. Juergens and Dr. Fields. How are you two doing?"

"Fine," they responded simultaneously.

"Dr. Fields, Dr. James has requested that one of my interns be ready to assist him tomorrow. He's performing an total thyroidectomy on a patient that have Graves disease who is 20 years old. Is that something you'd be interested in?"

Lauren smiled so brightly that she could light up a multi lite Christmas tree. "Yes sir. Very much so," she said an extremely excited tone of voice.

"Then be here ready to scrub up at eight in the morning."

"Thanks I will."

"Fantastic." And without saying anything else, or giving his wife a second glance, he walked off.

Dr. Underwood's recommendation that one of his interns be present during surgery was a big thing and every intern under him knew it.

"That's a good opportunity, Lauren. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I can't believe that he chose me."

Amy chuckled. "I can. He recognizes how good you are and knows you're planning to go into ENT. You deserve it."

"Not everyone will think so."

Amy knew she was telling the truth. Not all the interns were supportive of each other. Some were competitive and a few were downright cutthroat.

"Hey don't worry about it. Some of them may have something to say about it but I doubt any of them will question Dr. Underwood about it," Amy said.

Later that day, when Amy were making her rounds, she turned the corner and collided head on with her husband Dr. Underwood, sending the charts she was carrying flying across the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Apparently, Dr. Juergens," he said in what she thought and knew was his ultra-sexy voice. It was the same voice that she fell asleep to and woke up to each and every night and morning.

He knelt down and began picking up the charts and she knelt down to join him. "You don't have to help pick those up, Dr. Underwood. I can get them."

"Thank you."

Their gazes connected the moment their fingers touched and she felt a deep stirring in the pit of her stomach. She felt the electricity that passed through the both of them and there were fireworks that went off in her body. She knew that he felt it as well but as she blinked he'd already straightened and was standing back up.

"You're welcome. And how are your patients? Any problems or concerns?"

"There is this one thing. We're still trying to determine the reason behind Mr. Wilkes's high fevers.

Ricky nodded." I understand he had another one this morning."

"Yes. We took more blood, but there's nothing abnormal. The fever means there's infection somewhere in his body, but nothing is showing up in his blood."

"So you're dealing with an _fever of unknown origin. "_ Yes," she said, clearly disturbed.

"Any other signs and symptoms, Am ugh, Dr. Juergens?"

"None that I am aware of"

"May I see his chart please?"

She pushed her long hair back into the immaculate bun. She handed the chart to Dr. Underwood, grateful that she didn't touch her husband.

Her pulse quickened as she watch her husband peruse the man's chart.

"May I make a suggestion, Dr. Juergens?"

"Yes sir, you may." Although, Ricky was her husband he was different compared to the other doctors in an authoritative position because he didn't project a brash, all-knowing demeanor. He liked getting the input from the interns that he supervised and always solicited their opinions.

" Have blood drawn from his big toe and have it checked." Amy raised an eyebrow at her husband. Any of the other interns would have just accepted what he said without asking him a question but she wasn't one of those interns that didn't ask questions when she didn't understand something.

"May I ask why?"

Ricky chuckled at his wife because he knew that she would wonder what he suggested getting blood from the big toe. That is one characteristic that would make her am amazing surgeon and he admired that about her. "Yes, doctor, you may. When I was an intern at Emory, I had a patient with a fever of unknown origin and drawing blood from the big toe was suggested to me by the chief of staff. He explained that often bad blood will find places to settle and can't easily be detached.

She nodded as understanding dawned. "Which was the premise behind bloodletting," she said thinking out loud and seeing his point. "Which is the draining of bad blood from a person's body and if there's bad blood detected, it will be confined to one of the body's peripheral points."

"Exactly."

"Thanks, Dr. Underwood. I'll have that done immediately." She quickly walked away from her husband.

Ricky watched Amy hurry off and drew in a deep breath. When they had accidently touched moments ago, it had taken everything within him to control the urge to putt her into his arms and mesh her lips with hers. That encounter had been too close for comfort. Way too close.

No matter how much he tried to control himself around his wife, he was finding it hard to do so. When they had knelt facing each other he looked into her eyes and the heat flared inside him. He knew that she felt it as well. There were an electric current that flowed through the both of them. In his mind he imagined that they were back in their bed. Naked.

Amy nibbled on her bottom lip as she read Mr. Wilkes' most recent lab report. Her husband had been correct in suggesting that blood be drawn from the man's toe. The report clearly indicated bacteria and it was of an unknown source.

"You too beautiful to be frowning."

Although she was married and everyone knew that, she glanced up and smiled at Griffin Stevens, another intern. He was tall, slender build, light brown hair that was professionally maintained, light blue eyes reminded Amy of a younger Ryan Reynolds.

Many of the female interns and nurses often drooled over the young handsome doctor. What Amy admired the most was that Griffin let all the women know that he was an engaged man. His fiancée, Greg was a nurse on ICU, also had to keep their relationship a secret not only because of the hospitals fraternization policy but because they were homosexual, they planned to get married when Griffin was done with his residency.

"Hey, Griffin. I was going over one of my patient's charts."

"His condition is serious?"

"The fever of unknown origin, but thanks to Dr. Underwood I was finally able to find something in his blood. There is bacteria and now I am trying to determine the cause."

"If you need help, this might be something to bring before the others in our group session with Dr. Underwood in the morning."

She knew when the group of interns would meet with her husband in a classroom sessions when he would take center stage at the front of the class.

More than once he had would glance her way and often caught her staring and she knew that he was a mind reader. He would have his infamous smirk on his face because he had been thinking the same things that she was. "I might do that. Thanks for suggesting it, Griffin."

"There's Dr. Underwood. We can ask him now."

Amy released a deep breath as Griffin got the attention of her husband. She was still feeling the sparks that passed through her body from earlier and she hadn't quite recovered when their hands meet earlier.

"Doctors Stevens and Juergens. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked as he glanced between his wife and one of his subordinates.

"Yes, sir," Amy said. "Thanks to your suggestion I was able to pinpoint bacteria in Mr. Wilkes' blood. But now I'm concerned with the cause. I've done multiple tests to rule out several abnormalities but this bacteria remain in certain places. I'm still concerned that we could not detect in in a routine blood test."

"I thought this would be something she could bring before the group in the morning," Griffin interjected.

"I agree with Dr. Stevens. This is something we can give the group as a think tank question, Dr. Juergens. In the meantime, how is Mr. Wilkes? What are we doing for him?"

Griffin glanced at his watch while saying that he needed to check on his patients.

He then quickly walked away leaving the husband and wife team alone once again. For the next few minutes she provided him with the answer to his question. He didn't interrupt and every so often he would nod slowly. It was hard for the both of them to ignore the chemistry they had for one another while they were so close to each other.

At one point while she was talking, their eyes held for a moment. Her mind tends to go completely blank whenever she is near her husband. It wasn't until Ricky whispered "Amy focus" to her, while making sure they were still alone, that she realized that she had stop mid sentence and was just staring at him. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat before she begin talking again. She knew that her blush of embarrassment was showing and she also knew that Ricky noticed that she was blushing.

Ricky was aware that Amy was staring at him and he couldn't help but smile at himself. Ricky knew that he was an extremely good looking and he knew that women found him sexy. It was funny though that he could still get this reaction from the woman that he has been married to for three and half years. She was the first woman that he truly loved and he knew that she was the only person that he wanted in his life. Although he was definitely flattered by her attention, Ricky knew that he had to maintain his professionalism while they were in the hospital and couldn't engage in this behavior as long as he is her boss. To other people, she was just supposed to be one of his interns that he had to treat accordingly. They both knew that it was more than just a boss/subordinate relationship, they were married for goodness sake. She wanted to rip off their clothes and make love to him like she never had before. This was getting harder than he expected and he didn't want to keep treating Amy like this and knew he would have to make a choice sooner or later. It was bad enough that she had to keep her maiden name to keep people from knowing their relationship and it was driving him crazy. He knew that he would also have to discuss the new job potentially opening with his wife when he had more information.

When she finally finished her spiel, he met her gaze and asked in what she thought was a husky voice," Why did you zone out on me a few minutes ago?"

She drew in a deep breath and decided that she would play with her husband and lie through her teeth. "I lost my train of thought for a second."

Ricky smirked at his wife because he knew that she was lying but he decided to let it go for now. Glancing around one more time to make sure that they were still alone, Ricky looked at his wife and whispered "I'll see you at the group discussion in the morning. I will probably be home late tonight but I will call you later to let you know. I love you, Dr. Juergens."

"Okay, thank you and I love you more, Dr. Underwood.

He winked at her and then he turned and walked away from his sexy wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Having a husband who was your boss, does have its benefits. For instance the moment that Amy entered the meeting room the next morning, she saw how everyone was clustered together and talking in a whisper that they were aware of the lawsuit with the Harvey family. Ricky had forewarned her about it before heading to work and told her to act like she was just as surprised as everyone else. It was bad enough that everyone had found out about Grant's termination last month. Now his family was bringing things out in the open and letting everyone know what was going on and that the hospital would pay gravely for the mistake of terminating Grant.

She pretended like she didn't know what everyone was talking about as she asked a fellow intern, Lauren's roommate, Grace Bowman " Hey Grace, what's going on. She slid into a seat beside her and waited for her husband to greet the group. She'd liked Grace from the first day they meet while in college. Both her and Grace had become closer because Amy's divorced father married Grace's mother and they both became interns at Grady Memorial. Grace was like another one of Amy's sisters and Grace also knew that Amy and Dr. Underwood was married. Grace not only attended their wedding but she was sworn to secrecy not to reveal the relationship between the two doctors. Grace managed to keep Amy's secret because Grace was dating and in love with another doctor, Dr. Jack Pappas. Dr. Pappas is currently the acting chief of orthopedic surgery.

Grace leaned over toward Amy and whispered, " Word is out on the real reason that Grant was kicked out of the program. Rumor has it that he had a drug problem. Apparently, his family is suing the hospital and saying the charges against him were falsified."

Amy wasn't nervous because she was already aware that the hospital attended to hire one of the best lawyers that they could but she did swallow the lump that was forming in her throat when she asked " What will the hospital do about these allegations about the Grant and with the lawsuit."

"I hear that they feel they have a good case against Grant. Someone on the staff came forward with the information on him and provided adequate proof to make the hospital take action. Now everyone is trying to figure out who among us snitched on him"

At this last statement, a muscle tightened in Amy's stomach. This was exactly the concerns that she had addressed with her husband and the same thing she asked at the meeting yesterday with Dr. Molina. "Does it matter, especially if the allegations are true?" she asked without sounding nervous.

"Doesn't matter to me. I can't help admiring the person for doing it. Some people who are born into wealth think that they can get away with anything. Grant acted like to much of a snob to suit me anyways."

Amy shook her head at Grace while glancing behind her at her husband, she smiled because she would always light up whenever he entered the room and the same thing with him. "Here comes Dr. Underwood. We'll talk later." Amy said while blushing, she straightened in her seat to chime in as the others said, "Good morning, Dr. Underwood."

Grace noticed that Amy was blushing when the handsome doctor who happens to be her husband entered the room.

"Good morning, everyone," the masculine voice which belong only to her husband replied.

As her mind begin to wonder, she overheard one of the other female interns that she didn't really know, who was sitting in front of her whisper to another woman, " That doctor is way too fine. It is too bad that he is happily married because I love to watch him walk into the room. He has some serious swag."

This comment made Amy smile to herself because she knew how much swag that Ricky has. It is like he can change the whole environment of the room once he walked through the door. Amy knew that women thought her husband was sexy and oftentimes threw themselves at him but he only had eyes for the beautiful, fierce, sexy woman that was his wife. Ricky made a point to let everyone know that he was happily married and that he was 150% faithful to his wife, whom he cherished dearly. Amy listened attentively to her husband as he went through the regular routine of asking how things were going and if anyone had had any challenges for the week to share with the group.

She knew that was her cue and she raised her hand to signal Dr. Underwood. Ricky glanced over in her direction. "Yes, Dr. Juergens?"

She spoke up and presented Mr. Wilkes situation to everyone. Some of the fellow interns asked questions while jotting down notes. Several people threw out some possible diagnosis for her to consider while she made copious notes. It was good to have feedback from her peers. She glanced at her husband and watched as he listened intently. One of the things that she love about Ricky being in charged was that he let them work through these tough situations as a team while showing that he was truly interested in what they had to say. A few times it seemed that his gaze would settle and linger on her and there was one time when she swore he winked at her but the action was so quick that she may have imagined it. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to slow her breathing down to prevent from hyperventilating while trying to force the breath down.

"So Dr. Juergens, do you think that you have even possibilities to work with?" He asked while keep his eyes on her.

She took a deep breath and then responded, "Yes sir and I am going to narrow the top three choices."

He nodded. "You may not have a lot of time to narrow down the possibilities because as I understand, Mr. Wilkes fever spiked overnight."

Of course Ricky knew what was going on with each of their patients. There twenty of them that were assigned under him and each were assigned to about five to seven patients apiece. How he kept with everything that was going on as the chief resident she didn't know. That was a characteristic that she admired greatly about her husband, his uncanny ability to keep everything organized and still manage to be in charge of the interns and keep the professionalism in their relationship.

"Yes sir it did but so far we're keeping his temperature down."

He nodded. "But what we want is to eliminate this occurrence all together."

"Yes sir."

"Good job team. Now go out there and take care of your patients." Ricky said as he leaned his tall frame against the podium and then glanced at the entire group.

Ricky remained behind in the empty meeting room. Maintaining his professional relationship with his wife were getting worse and he had a feeling that they would only get worse. Before he married Amy, it had been three years before he dated anyone seriously. He always enjoyed a female's company and was considered promiscuous, although he had only been with six women in his entire lifetime. Amy knew about all of his past indiscretions that happened before they got married and the same with him, although the thought of Amy being with any body before him was disturbing and he had a hard time accepting her past when she told him about it. He appreciated Amy's honesty and sincerity, therefore he chose her as his wife.

The last women he dated was an accountant and he enjoyed learning about her work and the challenges she faced. It was exciting to learn what accountant really did and how they made a difference in their field. The only bad thing about Zoe Walters was that after a while, like her job, became boring and they would constantly do the same things. Zoe never wanted to branch out and be spontaneous or enjoyed the same activities as him. When Ricky's job demanded more of his time, Zoe became jealous. She began questioning him when he didn't call or couldn't spend as much time as she liked. Ricky did meet Amy during the time that he was dating Zoe but never engaged in any inappropriate behavior. Ricky realized that being with someone who didn't like to experience different things in life was not the life that he wanted to live as a doctor and ended things with Zoe on mutual terms before marrying the love of his life. Ricky also realized that he was not in love with Zoe, but he was content being with someone because he didn't want to be lonely. It had been five years since they broke up and never have the thought of calling her ever entered his mind. Unlike Zoe, whenever he is away from Amy even for a second he wants to pick up the phone just to hear her voice. Oftentimes, when she sleeps at night, he smiles when he watches her sleep and ask himself how did he get so lucky. That had been the day that he met Amy, he would always remember that day.

His mind shifted to Grant Harvey, the one he had to terminate. The young man, although a little rough around the edges had a bright and promising future. He had started of the rotation sharp as a which and possessed the bedside manner that many patients appreciated. Grant begin to show up late and often was missing in action when he was supposed to round on patients. He would fall asleep during group discussions.

Ricky had mentioned Grant's behavior to Dr. Molina who didn't want to do anything at first because the Harvey's donated so much money to the hospital. Ricky was making notes of Grants behavior as well as observations before Amy cam to him about Grant using drugs. Without his knowledge, Grant was being observed on the hospital monitoring system and it showed him stealing drugs from the pharmacy. Grant was randomly drug tested and the surveillance cameras backed up Amy's claim against her counterpart.

Ricky shook his head as he recalled the day that he summoned Dr. Harvey to his office. The man didn't deny the charges. Instead he said because he was a Harvey and his family had given so much money to the hospital, he felt that he could get away with anything and not deal with the consequences.

He even laughed in Ricky's face when he offered the young doctor take temporary leave and enter a drug rehab program and said that doing such a thing would be an admission of guilt. Ricky ended up firing Grant that very same day.

Although, Dr. Molina backed up Ricky's decision, Dr. Molina predicted that the Harvey family would not take this lying down. The family withdrew all of their financial support for the hospital and threatened the hospital with a pretty hefty lawsuit.

While his wife was presenting the situation with her patient, his pulse accelerated and his ability to breathe had been affected tremendously.

 _What the hell was wrong with him?_

It had taken his stone will and control to keep his facial features neutral. Every time he was around her they ran the risk of giving something away with their relationship. He had winked at Amy and that had been risky because he knew the other interns that were under him were bright, extremely observant and astute in their assessments. They pay attention to each and every thing that he said but thankfully they all turned to look at Amy when she was discussing Mr. Wilkes' condition.

Amy made it hard for him to think straight at times. When she started to talk about the patient's condition all he could envision was her lush, plump body, naked and hot, excessively hot while he would thrust in and out of her and make love to her nonstop.

These thoughts were the main reason that he was seriously considering taking the position in the different department. He needed to consider placing as much distance as he can between him and Amy as possible. If this position fell through then he would have to transfer to a different hospital but he knew that he couldn't do that. Ricky knew that he had to get him self together and get a grip on this situation. He was a grown man that was in charge of his wife, surely he could keep his sexual desires to himself, instead of acting like a hormonal teenager.

While lunchtime rolled around, Amy had had heard so many versions of what was going down with the Harvey lawsuit that she wondered where was the rumor control when you needed it. She had not known what to expect when she made the decision to come forward to report Grant's drug abuse. Although her parents was divorced, they had raised her to do the right thing and as a person who saw what abuse did firsthand, that was the determining factor which made her address her concerns about Grant's problem. The only person that knew that she was responsible for Grant losing his job was her drop dead gorgeous husband, Dr. Underwood.

Thoughts of Dr. Underwood still took up residence in her mind and many times she would have to the bathroom to check how wet he had made her just by talking. The sexual desire that she had her for husband was pushed to the back of her mind because she heard some of the interns discussing who snitched on Grant. The other interns claimed if they would have known about Grant's drug problem, they would have suggested a "Don't ask, Don't tell" policy. Who would want to go up against one of the most prominent families in Georgia? Hadn't the person who snitched had cost the hospital more harm than good now that the family had withdrew their support.

Dr. Molina was wrong about everyone else not figuring out who snitched on Grant. They were a small group and it was only a matter of time before everyone knew that she was the one that had came forward about Grant and they would make her life a living hell at Grady, and if they found out that she was married to the Resident Chief of Staff then Amy wouldn't be able to show her face ever again at Grady. She could kiss all of her chances away of ever being a surgeon.

She wanted to talk to her husband because she felt like things were getting out of hand. She pulled her phone to text her husband to see if he was in his office or if he had left for the day. He responded immediately by telling her to meet him in his office and he would be right there as soon he finished charting on a patient for the day.

As Amy made her way to her husband's office, Ricky wandered what was troubling her. Her message sounded urgent and didn't want to wait until they got home to discuss it. He knew that it must be serious for Amy not wanting to discuss this matter in the privacy of their own home. Ricky was about to call it a day before his wife texted him. It had been a quiet day with no emergencies that needed his attention. He wanted to go home and make his wife a nice dinner and then spend some time with her. He pictured her mile long legs were wrapped around his waist as he made passionate love to her. Ricky quickened his pace as he thought about his wife being naked under him.

Amy made it to Ricky's immaculate office before him and glanced at her husband's accomplishments that hung proudly on his wall. Even though Ricky was extremely busy as the Chief resident, he managed to keep his office very organized.

Amy smelled Ricky before he entered his office. The erotic, woodsy smell that distinguished her husband from anyone else, hit her nostrils and made her hair stand up. It was clean and springy with a hint of sweat and the smells of the hospital. His distinctive scent became so overwhelming that it made her tremble. He entered his office and knew that they could possibly get in trouble before the day was over by being in a tight, confining space. He closed the door and his suspicious was confirmed, they were in deep trouble.

"Please sit down, Amy."

"Thank you." Amy sat in the chair that was across from his desk and watched as he sat down in a chair right next to her instead of at his desk.

"What the matter Ames, this couldn't wait until we got home? You said that you needed to talk to me but it couldn't wait."

She inhaled deeply wondering how that man could be so sexy. She wondered if he knew the effect he had on her and that he could literally take her breath away. She decided that he knew but she was having a hard time focusing and remembering why she was in her husband's office.

"Amy tell me what's wrong baby"

"They are talking. Everyone knows about Grant or they think that they know and they are trying to figure out who snitched and they are talking about the Harvey's lawsuit. I know that they will figure out who told Ricky."

"They won't."

"Can you be absolutely sure of that Ricky?" she asked with frustrated tears in her eyes.

Ricky hated to see Amy cry especially when she was only doing the right thing by reporting the illegal use of drugs. He turned to face his wife and wiped at he lingering tears. "Yes, I can be absolutely sure of it, Amy. You are protected by the privacy act. What you told me in confidence, that is equivalent to doctor patient privilege. I don't have to reveal who told me about his drug problems. I promise you not only as your boss, but as your husband that no body will know that you can to me with your concerns about Grant. I will do everything that is in my power to protect you and that is a promise."

"Ricky, I thought that I was doing the right thing by telling you what was going on but now I am not so sure." She said while glancing down at her wedding ring.

"Amy, look at me please," he said while forcing her to glance up at him. "You knew that one of your fellow interns was involved in something harmful and dangerous and you did the right thing by bringing it to my attention. You did the right thing babe."

"Look I shouldn't have requested this meeting today, I should have saved it for home. I have to go. Will you be home soon, I could make dinner." She said as she swiped the tears from her eyes.

"No, not with this way. Not with tears in your eyes. You know that I hate to see you cry. Ricky stood up and pulled her into his arms, the moment he put his arms around her she began to sob uncontrollably. "Shh, things are going to be all right. Baby, you have to trust me and the Harvey's will realized that money can't by them everything.

Amy looked at her husband with tears in her eyes and Ricky heart began to break for her. He knew that she was dealing with a lot stress with being married to her boss, the Harvey lawsuit, not knowing the cause of her patients condition and many other things that was going on. He hated to see his wife crying. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes while caressing her cheek. When Amy was upset, Ricky knew that it was hard to calm her down. He didn't want anyone else to see his strong-willed wife so vulnerable. He did the only thing that he could think of to calm her down.

He pressed his warm, firm lips to her soft plush ones. He continue to kiss her and she nibbled on his lips. With gentle probing of his tongue she opened her mouth and let him in. Their tongues battled for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer by putting his hands on her hips. They both were aware of what they were doing and that they were still in the hospital but they didn't care. There was so much sexual tension between that it captured them in a mist of unadulterated desire. She pressed her body into his and she felt like they couldn't get close enough. She could feel his arousal in his scrubs and she started to lift her legs. Ricky wanted to take her right there on his desk but he knew that would have to wait until they got home. He encircled her waist while caressing her gluts, they both fully aware of the consequences of their actions if someone walked in on them. The moment their lips touched there was this static electricity that increased both of their blood flow whenever she kissed her husband and she for one didn't care about what happened as long as she could be with her husband.

After about a five make out session, the need to breathe consumed both of their bodies. They were still in their embrace while they exchanged soft, loving kisses with one another. Ricky was about to lower his head and recapture her full plush lips when the alarm sounded at his desk and they both knew what that meant: 911 in the Emergency Room.

They separated from one another and they both fixed their clothing. They gave each other soft kisses, said their I love you to one another and rushed out of Ricky's office to deal with the pending emergency.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Ricky arrived to the Emergency Room, he glanced around and noticed that the place was in utter chaos. The doors were flying open with people being wheeled in on stretchers as they were assessed in the order or priority. He stopped one of the nurses that briskly walked past him. "What do we have?"

"Twelve car pileup on the interstate. There were four causalities upon impact and three of them was children. Life flight is on the way and rescue is unloading others as we speak.

"We need all hands on board. Contact all medical staff, even those off duty," Ricky ordered. He raced to treat an injured teenager and his wife was on his heels. He began taking care of patients after patients as he made sure that he cared for their needs.

He glanced over at his wife and saw that she was busy treating and taking care of patients as well and couldn't help but admire how she handled the pressure of things. She wasn't the vulnerable woman that was in his office and in his arms moments before the emergency alarm went off. He had a feeling that they were both in for a long day.

It was close to four in the morning before things settled down in the Emergency Room. The place was so quite that it gave an eerie vibe to the hospital. Out of the thirty four people that was involved in the accident, six people lost their lives and four were in critical condition. The remaining people were fortunate enough to only sustain minor injuries.

Amy was extremely proud of the fellow doctors and how they handled the needs of each and every patient in a timely manner. Of course the media was around because they were looking for a story and many of the families came to make sure that the members of their family were in doing well. She couldn't help but admire her husband during this difficult time. She now understood why he was considered one of the top physicians in the field and why he was in charge of the interns.

Treating and saving patients, made her feel good although, she was exhausted. This was the career path that both and her husband had chosen and she knew that she had found her calling.

She recalled the kiss that took place in Ricky's office. She knew that they couldn't take chances like that. She also wondered if the alarm hadn't gone off would her and her husband have made love in his office. A shiver ran through her spine as she thought of making love on hospital grounds. She had to admit that it was extremely risky but exciting at the same time. She saw the desire and the heat in his eyes and knew that it had been real for her as well.

Amy pulled her tired body out of the chair that was beside a patient's stretcher. The youngest survivor of the multivehicle accident suffered minor injuries while she waited on pediatrics. Grace when to update the family while Amy observed the precious little girl. The little girl had lost her mother but her father had been notified. As Amy glanced at the little girl, she began to get baby fever. She wondered what her and Ricky's would look like. She did want children and had that discussion with her husband on several occasions. Ricky wanted to wait until she finished her residency which she totally agree with. She couldn't help but wonder if their children would be boys or girls. If they would look him, her or a combination of both. Whose personality would their children possess?

Amy shook her head about her future children and she glanced up at Grace who had finally reentered the room. "Thank you for watching her and I guess you are ready to leave this place now."

Amy was supposed to get off of work more than eight hour ago. Grace just recently joined them in the Emergency room because she was assisting in the Operating Room. Once Grace joined the others, she worked quickly and diligently to get the patients seen and treated in a proper manner.

"Yes I can't wait until I can get in my shower and then get in the bed. I am going to get my belongings and then I am out of here. See you later, Grace."

"Get some rest and I will see you later Ames," she responded as Amy walked to her locker to gather her things. She was walking out of the revolving doors when Ricky called out "Dr. Juergens, wait up."

She turned around and her pulse quickened at the sight of him jogging toward her. The man exuded such raw masculinity that the memories of them kissing in his office came flooding back to her. Not that the crisis was averted, so was able to think straight, she was mindful that she was an intern and her sexy, husband was her boss. She didn't want to jeopardize either of their careers because they both could have gotten carried away in his office. They would have to talk about what happened sooner or later but right now she wanted and needed her husband and not her boss. She still had to maintain professionalism while they were on hospital grounds.

"Yes, Dr. Underwood. Is there something you need me to do before I leave?"

Ricky smirked because he wanted to take his wife back to his office and make love to her or for them to go home and make love and spend time with one another.

"No, I don't need anything, I just wanted to say that you did one hell of a job in there today. I appreciated everything that you and the other interns did in there. Everyone was amazing."

The main thing about Ricky that all of the interns appreciated was that he didn't have to bully his interns to get through to him. He didn't believe in group punishments. He dealt with the individuals that didn't pull their weight in a respectful and professional manner. He never demeaned them or practiced a condensing or all knowing attitude. He treated them like people and offered advice to the best of his ability. Each and everyone of the interns may not like him but at lease they respected his opinions and how he treated everyone the same including his wife. He was a intern once before as well and he had made his fair share of mistakes. Thankfully, none of his mistakes had cost anyone their life.

"Thanks," she said beaming. Even though she was just doing her job, it was nice to hear her husband praise her and her fellow interns after every thing that happened in the Emergency room. "You did an amazing job as well. I am truly amazed how you can do what you do and be confident in your ability as a practicing surgeon."

Ricky chuckled at his wife. It amazed him that she could see the potential in him. She is extremely competitive and she pushes him to do better. He could think of a million reasons why he love her and that is one of them. She was so supportive even when she didn't agree and she challenged him to the max. Ricky glanced at his watch and said," I can't believe how late it is or how early depending on how you look at it. Would you like to continue our discussion from earlier?" he said. Ricky noticed that she looked exhausted but that didn't distract from her natural beauty.

"I would love to, do you want to go to The Waffle House or somewhere else to grab something to eat to finish our discussion." Amy asked her husband as she glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Amy didn't want to continue their conversation from earlier, she wanted to finish what was about to happen in her husband's office. The activities in the ER had revived her, given her an adrenaline rush.

"Let's go home, and we will grab something to eat on the way there," Ricky whispered.

"Okay," she responded.

Both him and Amy drove separate cars, so people wouldn't become suspicious. Sometimes they would carpool only when Ricky didn't have to see patients so early in the morning or if he wasn't scheduled to be in departmental meetings. Today was one of those days that they drove separate cars and for that Ricky was grateful. Amy was extremely tired and he was concerned about her safety after she just pulled an eighteen hour shift.

Ricky wasn't surprised that him and his wife couldn't make it out of the and into the parking lot without being seen by a certain nosy ER nurse. Nurse Copperstein was walking toward him and Amy as they were leaving. She stopped which caused them to do the same.

"Good morning, Ms. Copperstein," he said in what Amy called his bored, uninterested voice. Amy tried her hardest from laughing at her husband tone.

"Dr. Underwood." The woman said in a flirtatious tone while glancing at Amy with a speculative tone. "Dr. Juergens"

"Good morning," Amy said in a tone that had Ricky trying to contain his laughter.

"Are you two leaving together?" The nosy woman asked.

Ricky lifted an eyebrow while Amy had an annoyed look on her face. "Yes we are leaving, it just so happens to be at the same time. We have earned that right after the last eighteen hours that we just had. We had one hell of an emergency."

"So I heard," Ms. Copperstein said drily. She looked between the husband and wife couple. "Need I remind the two of you of the hospital's no fraternization policy when it comes to managers and their subordinates?"

Ricky look down from his tall frame at the woman. He smirked his infamous smile, it is was the smirk that he gave everyone, he only smiled for his wife and family. "No, I am a happily married man," Ricky said while lifting his left fourth ringed finger and "Dr. Juergens is a married woman. I would never be unfaithful to my wife but do I need to remind you Nurse Copperstein of the hospital's contact policy whenever an emergency happens. I understand that no one could reach you yesterday and you failed to call in."

She tightened her gaze at Ricky. "It was my long weekend and I caught the train to Virginia. That is the reason that I couldn't be reached."

Ricky smirked once again, "I am sure that you had a nice time now if you would excuse us, I would like to get home to my bed and wife." Ricky and Amy walked away with the nurse staring after them.

The woman had a problem with sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Ricky had mentioned it several times to Dr. Molina, especially when the interns had come to him complaining, but it seemed the chief of staff always found some excuse or another for the nosy nurse.

" Do you still want to go home and get in bed?" Amy asked her husband quietly. Although no one knew where him and his wife lived, Ricky didn't want to take the chance of someone following them home. He glanced at his wife and smiled at her with a smile that not only reached his eyes but his entire soul.

"There's no way that I am going to let that nosy ass nurse dictate what we do and don't do and how we handle our business. I was thinkin about going to the little diner that is about thirty minutes away. You know the one that we would always go to before you started your residency. We haven't been there in a while and it is secluded," Ricky said as him and his wife walked to their respective cars.

"I think that would be a lovely idea and then we can find something to do later today."

"Are you good enough to drive or do you want to just take one car?" Ricky asked his wife with concern in his eyes.

"Ricky, I am good enough to drive, lead the way," Amy whispered quietly. Ricky walked his wife to her car because hers was closer while she unlocked the door. He opened the door for her as she slid into the driver's seat. He shut the door as she rolled her window down. She turned on the engine and buckled her seat belt before Ricky winked at her and walked to his own car. He got into his car and turned on the car and also buckled his seat belt as well. He backed the car out of the parking spot and lead the way to diner that him and his wife used to frequent when they were first married. This is also the diner that they shared their first meal.

When Amy first met Ricky five years ago, she was immediately enchanted with him. When she first met him, he drove a 1964, cherry red mustang GT. She liked the car and immediately told Ricky so. It was all shiny, clean and expensively upholstered. It was very powerful under the hood with a 270 horsepower engine, 6.0 turbo cubic motor and that car rode like a dream. It had a 6 disc CD changer, along with a 8 track player. Ricky was very impressed that Amy knew about cars and was so fascinated with her knowledge of them. Ricky ended up giving the car to his brother when he graduated from high school after Amy and him got married five years ago.

Ricky found out that Amy's father was a well known auto mechanic. People from all over of California would come to get him to look at what was going on under their hoods. Amy would spend hours with her father in his shop when she was a little girl. She love to help her father figure out what was going on with people and their cars. It was so fascinating and interesting to learn about engines and the cars that people drove. When her father retired, one of Amy's older bother continued with the family business. The business is doing a phenomenal job and making a huge profit. Sometimes Amy's father would go to help his oldest son with business when they are extremely busy. From that moment on, Ricky knew that he had to make Amy his wife, because there were not a lot of women that knew about cars like she did.

The couple was so deep in thought that they didn't know that they had already reached the secluded diner. Ricky pulled into a quaint looking café which has windows all around. Amy found a parking space close to her husband. The sun was starting to rise in the horizon. This restaurant reminded Amy of the place that Amy wanted to live, there was a beautiful garden in the back of the restaurant.

With both of their salaries, and some money from Amy's family, they were able to afford a prestigious five bedroom, two and half bath Atlanta home. They owned about 40 acers of land and they had a Olympic size swimming pool in the back yard. They could afford to live on their private land which was surrounded by a iron gate. She love where they live because she could have flower gardens and vegetable gardens that she could enjoy and still be in close proximity of the hospital. They live in more of a urbanized community and they were not very far from their closest neighbor.

Several moments later, Ricky held the door open for his wife and there were on only a few patrons there that was sipping on coffee or tea. Ricky led them back to the booth that first sat in when they first started dating. One of the waitress greeted Ricky and Amy by name and handed them both menus.

"I have missed this place. I have forgot how much I love this place," Amy said as she scanned her menu even though she already knew what she wanted.

The waitress took their order of the Georgia special for him, and chocolate chip organic pancakes with whipped cream and fresh strawberries, scrambled eggs, smoked sausage, and an order of fresh fruit for her, then the waitress took their menus and walked away.

Before Ricky and Amy started dating, both Ricky and his older sister Rachel lived in Augusta, GA with is about 2 and a half hours away from he currently lives now with his beautiful wife. When Rachel got a job offer to California, she talked him into moving to Atlanta, so that he could be closer to his sister Rhoda who was currently attending Spelman University. Ricky came to the area a week after his sister's suggestion and fell in love with the area. He love living here and then he met Amy a few months later and they started dating and they ended up getting married. They had their home built while she was finishing Medical school.

She wanted to apologize to her husband for her emotional break down at the hospital and didn't want to put it off any longer. She is not the emotional type normally but the frustration and pressure of the day really got to her and she felt that she was having a mental breakdown. "I need to apologize to you Ricky, you know that normally I am more together than that. I didn't mean to start crying earlier today."

Ricky took a good look at his wife and immediately wanted to comfort her. He knew that she could handle anything and would make an excellent surgeon but she was still human.

"Its okay, Amy. I understand that you were frustrated and that you felt overwhelmed with everything that was happening today. It happens to the best of us, Ames." Ricky responded sincerely.

" But Ricky-"

"No buts Amy, I don't know what the Harvey family is trying to prove by filing that lawsuit. The hospital will suffer unnecessarily when they should be getting their son the help that he needs. Denying that Grant has a problem isn't going to help him or the situation that he is in. I know that it was extremely hard for you to come forward because of what your older brother went through. I appreciate that you were looking for his best interest and the interest of our patients. Like I told you before, you did the right thing and I commend you on your bravery."

"What if their attorney demand to know told you about Grant?"

"Like I told you before, they can't force us to give up that information and I promised that I would protect you, not only as your boss but as the man that promised to protect you forever when we got married. I will take your secret to the grave with me, like I know that you will take my secrets to the grave as well." Ricky replied with a smile on his face.

She knew that Ricky would keep his word and never would throw her under the bus unless he was right there with her. Amy was about to respond to her husband when their waitress returned to their table with their food and set their plates in front of each of them. She asked if they needed something else and they both told her no. She turned and walked away after they told her that they were good at the moment. Their food look so delicious and they both started eating, satisfying the hunger that had engulfed both of them.

The eat in comfortable silence and Amy couldn't help but embrace the silence. It felt so good to be relaxing and enjoying a good meal with the man that had captured and entrapped her heart. At that moment, it appeared that they were on a casual date with one another and they didn't care if anybody happened to see the two of them together. They were enjoying each others company as they both consumed their breakfast.

Ricky told Amy about going to the Dominican Republic during this Christmas vacation to visit with his family. She was so excited because they would go visit her family during Spring Break. Amy laughed because she knew that Rhonda was be ecstatic to see her big brother as well as his other siblings. Ricky and Rhonda was extremely close, closer than he is with his other two siblings. She love being around Ricky's family, they were so warm, welcoming and loving and accepted her for who she is. They didn't judge when her and Ricky got married, and they love the fact that she can bring out the best in Ricky. Both her and Ricky had families that they were close with. They maybe separated by distance and busy careers, but they still managed to find time to spend with their relatives whenever the situation dictates. Having families that is supportive of the young couple is extremely beneficial. They understand that Amy and Ricky are busy being doctors but they can see the passion that is present in both doctors.

Their waitress materialized to clear away their plates and to see if they wanted more coffee or anything else. They were so engaged in their conversation and didn't want to leave just yet so they both got refills on their beverages. Amy ordered another order of pancakes and Ricky just shook his head at his beautiful wife. It was amazing how his wife could eat so much and maintain her curvaceous figure. Amy also worked out when every her schedule allowed her time to do so.

"You worked up an appetite during the past eighteen hours didn't you." Ricky smiled while he grabbed his coffee cup and looked at his wife. Suddenly, Ricky had a serious look on his face. "Amy, I need to talk to you about what happened in my office yesterday."

"Ricky I know that we shouldn't take chances like that and I know that had that alarm wouldn't have went off we could have found ourselves in a compromising situation. I want to apologize for that because if I wouldn't have called that meeting, then we wouldn't have been alone in your office. It was like I let my emotions get in the way and my desire for you got in the way."

"Amy there is nothing to apologize for, we both knew what could happen once we were alone together. We have to be careful though because someone could have walked in my office while we were all over each other. I wanted to hold you and protect you because first and foremost, I am your husband. I refuse to let anyone see you in such a vulnerable state, I love you and will do anything for you." Ricky continued sincerely.

Amy felt her heart starting to melt and her sexual desire start to rise. Amy finished her pancakes and then pushed her plate away because she was full. The waitress had placed their bill on the table and Ricky reached over to grab it before pulling out his wallet. Ricky and Amy paid for their meal and left the waitress a tip. They both walked outside of the dinner to a secluded spot, Ricky grabbed her and turned his wife to face him. He smashed his lips to hers and his desire rose immensely. They felt starved for one another and they wanted to take each other right there but realized that they were in a public setting.

"How about we pick up where we left off in your office?" Amy said seductively. The married couple separated and went to their respective cars. They arrived at their prestigious home moments after each other and they headed inside. They made passionate love to one another into the early morning hours. When they were both sexually satisfied, they wrapped their arms around each other as the exhaustion from the previous day finally took its toll on the young doctors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ricky woke up before his wife later that day, completely refreshed. After Amy and Ricky made love, they fell asleep into each other's arms. They both had gotten some much needed rest. There was something about Amy that made Ricky not think straight. The one thing that he knew for sure was that he loved that woman more than life itself. Their heartbeats were on the same wavelength and their two souls had become one.

Ricky glanced at his sleeping wife and noticed how beautiful she really was. Her suntanned skin radiated with the morning sun and made her appear like she was glowing. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes, he ever had the pleasure of noticing. She was taller than most women that he knew and her hair was silky and smooth,brunette hair that cascaded down to her lower back. He love being able to run his massive hands through her hair especially when they were making love. She had mile long legs that drove him absolutely crazy and he loved when she would wrap them legs around his waist.

He couldn't help but remember the first time that they made love to one another. She had made him so aroused that night and her response was equally magnetic. His mouth salivated and has continue to salivate every since. Although, they had been married for three and a half years, their sexual desires hasn't decreased. It feels like the first time all over again and each orgasm is a different experience every time they are intimate with one another.

 _Flashback to Amy and Ricky first time_

 _Ricky was in his second year of residency at Grady Memorial and Amy was in her third year at Emory University in a dual major program. They had been dating for almost six months and Ricky wanted to do something special for their upcoming anniversary. When Ricky first met Amy, she was a challenge and different from the very beginning. She was the first woman that he met, that he actually had to work to get her attention. She didn't fall for his normal charm and demanded that he treat her with respect. She didn't want to have sex with him until they had been together for at least six months. It was a hard six months for the both of them with him doing his residency and her in school._

 _Ricky planned a weekend getaway at a remote bed and breakfast. Ricky wanted to be respectful of her wishes so he booked two rooms because being with her had completely turned his world around. Amy had decided that she wanted to share a room with Ricky before he had made the reservations. He knew at that moment, although he wanted her with a passion that had ignited his entire core, there was more between them than just sex. A part of him knew it even though he didn't fully understand it._

 _He was still pondering what was there about her that made him risk everything just to be with her. What had made being with her the ultimate surrender more than a supreme sacrifice was the woman that held his hand when they entered the bed and breakfast. She had open his eyes to things that had been closed for years._

 _They reached their rooms and he lowered his mouth to hers and desire and passion swept through him. He had told himself to slow down because he didn't just bring her here to just jump her bones. He actually wanted to spend time with her and slowly move their relationship to the next level. He told himself to slow down, not to be greedy but to savor not only the moment but also the woman that he was with. However, the deeper he took the kiss, the more he wanted her, the more the need to make love to her became as elemental as breathing._

 _Her lips were softer, more delicious than anything he'd ever tasted. And as he continued to kiss her he detected it again,-her unique flavor, which was absorbed and was completely convinced that he was addicted to her._

 _Ricky traced every inch of her mouth with the tip of his tongue before using that tongue to tangle with hers. He deepened the kiss while his hands slid up and down her back in leisurely strokes, and he shifted his stance to bring her closer to his hard, masculine frame. Her soft curves contoured to his hard frame. He could tell from her kiss that she was just as ravenous as he was. Just as overtaken with desire so arousing that he felt it in his bones and to his center core._

 _He tried to maintain control and draw the strength to end the kiss before things got out of hand but he didn't have to strength to. The only thing that he could do was let his mouth cling to hers and not let go. He'd known he was a goner the moment he had arrived at her apartment and seen her in form fitting summer dress that clung to her curves and her long sun tanned legs, the was encased in some subtle wedges. She had on some makeup on her flawless skin and she looked immaculate that he wanted to rip the dress off right there._

 _All of her lush curves had sent blood rushing through his veins, had ignited sensations he'd tried reining under control but couldn't. The only reason he finally released her mouth was because the need to breathe became overwhelming. There was just something about her mouth-the shape, taste and texture- that could render him mind-bogglingly delirious with need._

 _He had moved his hand so that he was stroking her bare back above her dress and could feel the softness of her creamy skin. He loved her hair and wanted to run his hands through her silky, long brunette hair. He managed to free her hair from its intricate design and her brown curls cascaded down to her back. She looked ended more beautiful than before as he took her mouth once again. Never had he made love to a women's mouth the way he was doing hers. It was if he was playing homage to it. Amy's mouth deserved all of the honor because she had lips made for kissing and a mouth made for tasting, and he was doing both._

 _He swept her off her feet and into his arms. Moving towards the bed, he thought of words he could possibly say to make her know just how he felt. He had a hard time expressing himself where a woman was concerned, he was at a loss of words. Never had he been so overwhelmed. He gently placed her on the bed, that was where his tenderness ended. He began undressing her with a need so fierce that he sent her clothing flying everywhere. His intent was to strip her naked and he wasn't wasting any time doing so. He paused and raked his gaze over every inch of her bared flesh. He had to told his tongue hostage because he wanted to devour her and he shift his body ease the pressure of his erection that strained against the zipper of his shorts._

 _"You are so beautiful." He said in a soft, unsteady voice, that was filled with need of the most intense kind. He slowly started taking off his clothes while keeping his eyes on her._

 _He knew at that moment that their lovemaking would not only be intense, but it would also be special. When they both completely naked, she glanced at his manhood and couldn't believe the size of him. How was she supposed to handle all of that? He encased his manhood with a condom and slowly made his way back to her thoroughly kissed lips._

 _Her body begin to tingle all over as she watched him and her heart started throbbing causing a delicious ache for him._

 _"I want you" he said as he looked into her hazel eyes._

 _"Now," she responded._

 _"Now and Forever," he said with love in his eyes._

 _He continue to kiss her and her taste was luscious on his lips while his tongue toyed endlessly and hungrily with hers, he wanted more and tilted her head back to get it. The low moan that escaped her throat when he deepened the kiss made his heart beat that much faster, and caused goose bumps to form on his arms._

 _When he had her flat on her back, he began tasting from her lips to her breasts. Twin globes were high and firm, and the nipples were pink and inviting and he couldn't resist the temptation to taste them._

 _He heard her deep sigh and felt her clutch the back of his head to hold his mouth in place when he began sucking earnestly on a nipple. Her scent conveyed her readiness, but he wanted to taste her all over and he slowly left her breasts to move his mouth lower to her washboard abs._

 _He was consumed with a hot hunger, a deep desire to lick her all over, and taste her and absorb every inch of her into his mouth and the scent of her into his nostrils. Wanting to know just how ready she was for him, he lowered his hand to the wet spots between her legs, slipping his fingers between her damp womanly folds. His body began shivering knowing just how much she wanted him and how her body was prepared for him._

 _Ricky made sure that she was ready for him and she told him that she was ready. He nudged her legs open and Ricky fit perfectly between her open legs. He kissed her with so much intensity, suddenly he thrust inside of her as he held tightly onto her hips so that she could take him fully. Pleasure ripped through her the moment their bodies connected, and then he began moving in and out while she arched her body to meet his every stroke._

 _They couldn't get enough of one another. For Ricky he had never made love to a woman and that meant so much. He finally understood the difference between making love and just having sex._

 _After several rounds of making love to Amy, they both were completely sated. Ricky played with Amy's hair while she was sleeping. He leaned over and got a real good look at her._

 _"I love you, Amy." This was the first time that Ricky said those words to her since they started dating and he meant it wholeheartedly. He was madly in love with this sleeping woman that had captured his heart. He wondered if Amy heard him that day because she started smiling and snuggled even closer to him._

 _"I love you, Ricky." That was the last thing he heard before pulling her closer to him, and sleep finally consuming him as well._

 _Flashback ended_

There were no rational thought that enter his mind where she was concerned. When they first were intimate with one another, he had a hard thinking with the head connected to his neck and not the head that throbbed each and every time they are together. They couldn't get enough of one another. The sexual tension between them was intense and fire burned for one another.

While at the hospital, the ER situation had kept him busy, focused, and he concentrated on saving lives. But when he'd taken a moment to breathe when all of the injured patients had been cared for, his gaze found his wife's immediately. She had been busy suturing a cut on a man's forehead, and was concentrating intently on her patient. He wasn't surprised in his wife's ability and was very impressed with her. When it came to taking care of those who came to Grady Memorial, Amy was always on top of her game. Amy was an immaculate resident as she would be a strong asset when she became a surgeon. He knew that Amy wanted to specialize either plastics or general surgery. Ricky wanted her to do plastics but would support either choice that she made. General surgery would be demanding, not only on Amy but their marriage as well. They had discussed having some children in the near future but they both knew that their careers could take away from their family as well.

Ricky wanted to go to the park and maybe have a picnic with Amy. The weather said that it would be such a beautiful day and he wanted to enjoy this time with his wife before he had to go back to the hospital the next day. On the other hand, he was giving Amy the next two days off even though she may not take it. He would have to go boss mode on her in order for to take the time off.

Ricky glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 11 in the morning. He eased of the bed and slipped into their connecting bathroom. He turned on the shower and adjusted it to the proper temperature. He brushed his teeth before slipping his boxers off and hopping in the shower. The warm water was invigorating on his skin. He stood in the shower for about five minutes in deep thought. He didn't hear when Amy walked into the bathroom, discarding her clothing, he didn't hear when she slid the door open to the shower or when she got in with him. He finally acknowledge that he was not alone when he felt her slip her arms around his waist. He turned around to face her and he could see the lust and desire in her eyes. She glanced at his enormous semi-erect member and smiled.

Ricky returned her smile and pulled her wet, naked body even closer to him. Ricky crashed his firm lips to her plush, soft ones. Ricky picked her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Sex have always been fantastic between the two married doctors because there was so much unadulterated passion and desire among the young couple that rocked them to their core. On the other hand, shower sex between the married doctors was mind-blowing, earth-shattering, mind-numbing, and toe-curling. Not only is shower sex the best but the internal flame and desire seared them to their soul. It have always been a different sexual experience for Amy and Ricky. They finished their sensuous shower after they devoured one another.

They got dressed and Ricky suggested going to the lake and having a picnic which Amy thought was a amazing idea. Ricky went into the kitchen to prepare a picnic for the two of them. He packed some of Amy's favorite such as fried chicken wings, green beans, macaroni salad, fresh cut fruit, Hawaiian sweet rolls, and homemade brownies. Amy went to go get dressed, in a one sleeve shirt that fits her curves perfectly, with tight leggings that accentuated her curvaceous hips and behind. She also had on dark wedges which accented her long legs. She put on accessories to match and makeup that complimented her complexion. She curled her hair into tight beach waves. She also brought her bathing suit, flip flops and a towel in case they went swimming.

They arrived at the lake and pulled out the picnic that Ricky had packed because they were ravenous. The food was delicious and they enjoyed each other's company. They decided to rent some jet ski and go on the lake with each other. They changed into swimwear and Ricky started salivating when he saw his wife in her sexy bikini. He knew that Amy was extremely sexy and he could see that she had caught the attention of several men at the lake. He glared at the men angrily and turned his attention back to his wife. He walked up to her and pulled her closer to him. He crashed his lips to her soft ones in an intoxicating kiss. He literally took her breathe away each and every time that he kissed her and she knew that she did the same with him. He wanted to take her right then and there but they were surrounded by other people. There were parts of the lake that reminded Ricky of Jamaica when him and Amy got married. His thoughts never seem to wonder very far when it concerns his wife. The wind was blowing lightly and her hair was like layers of brown silk that flowed around her beautiful face.

Amy tended to bring out the competitive side of Ricky so he challenged her to a raced around the lake. Ricky knew that Amy loves boats and jet skis so he knew that he may lose to his wife but he was up for the challenge. He was correct in his assumptions, his wife was triumphant over him. Ricky wouldn't go down without a fight though. Him and his wife continued they wonderful antics and raced several more times around the lake in which Amy won all of those times while they were racing. They were having so much fun on the jet skis but after their race, Ricky wanted to take a walk around the lake with his lovely wife.

She love walking beside him, Amy thought as they made their way to the pond. She was right where she always belonged- right at her husband's side. Ricky always have the same look of love on his face whenever he is around his wife. She would never get tired of the look of that look for as long as she lived. Her heart belonged to him and knew that he felt the same way. This man has totally captivated her heart and they were completely enamored with one another. He lead her over toward a grassy bank which was surrounded by a small pond.

"I hope the ducks and geese don't mind sharing today." Amy said with a huge smile on her face as they placed their feet in the water. They sat down by the lake and while glancing at the duck and geese on the pond.

"Do you ever think that we are invading their turf?"

Ricky chuckled. "Not at all, honey. They have the entire sky, so they shouldn't mind if we use the water." He sat beside her and they didn't say anything for a few moments. They were both enmeshed deep in their own thoughts. Ricky chuckled once again.

Amy turned to look at her amused husband. "What is so amusing?"

"We are, who would have thought that when we left the hospital this morning after pulling a double that we would be here sitting at this park, racing on jet skis, placing our feet in water, occupying the space of geese and ducks." A smile curved the corners of both of their mouths as they thought about the day that they have had.

There were so many thoughts that was running through both of their minds but Ricky seem to be having the most troubling thoughts out of the two of them. "Amy, you know that I love you with all of my heart as your husband but I despise being your boss. It is not fair how I have to treat you without showing favoritism in order to save face. It is bad enough that you can't use my last name so others will not know that we are married." He hesitated before he continued with what he was saying and Amy noticed his hesitation but chose to remain quiet, "And being attracted to you and desiring you is not a good thing considering the hospital's policy and the position that were are both in. Baby, there is a position in a different department that I seriously considering applying for. That way I will no longer be in charge of you or the other interns. They are working out the details of the job before the position will be available. I believe that it may happen before we go to the Dominican Republic but I am not sure. I love you with my heart and soul and I don't know how much longer I can bear to go through this. I want to be able to be with you and not worry about who sees. I wanted to let you know that the position is in the works and I want you to be patient with me while I try to figure all of this out." Ricky looked at his wife as he waited for her reaction to what he had just told her.

"Ricky, I know that this is hard on the both of us but I can't explain how compelled I am to you. I will try to conduct myself in an appropriate manner when we are at work. I hope that this position works out for you and that we can have some semblance of a relationship. In the mean time, I will support you no matter what. I love you with all of my heart and I know that you are doing the best that you can. We can't seem contain ourselves when we are around one another but I am willing to try if you are." When Ricky looked into her eyes, he saw that she was being completely serious. He smiled because he realized that they could get through this as long as they have one another.

Ricky pushed him self up from his spot and he held his hands out to his wife. Amy grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet. The moment that their hands intertwined there was a tingling sensation could be felt to their toes. Standing up brought them so close that there was barely any breathing space between them. When she was up close her husband she could marvel at his wide shoulders and powerful chest, and a face that made her drool on a daily basis.

Ricky continued to hold her hand as they began walking toward a grassy path that lead to an area surrounded by huge trees. The area would be perfect for a picnic whenever both of their schedules dictated. They was in a secluded area, where the trees blocked the view from the limited amount of people at the park during this time.

He stopped at a huge tree and perched his back against his back. The urge to kiss his wife became overwhelming. He pulled his wife to his chest and crushed his lips to her soft plush ones. The need and the desire to taste her consumed him like a wildfire. He tried to contain himself because they were in a public setting. Ricky was giving into his hunger and obliterating all control that he had left. His hunger was dominating his entire body, like he was starving and only she could satisfy his appetite. Amy was all woman and it was so captivating that he couldn't imagine not having Amy in his life. He pushed that thought out of his mind because he couldn't bear the thought of not having Amy around. He continued to devour her mouth, lips and tongue. There wasn't a part of her mouth he hadn't invaded or sampled since they started dating one another. She was kissing him back with as much greed as his own. Kissing Amy have always been the best part of their relationship besides being intimate with one another.

The sound of people approaching had them wanting to break the kiss but they young couple was so caught up in one another. Ricky was intent on feasting on his wife's luscious lips. He traced his tongue over her mouth and licked the corners of her lips, leaving a wet trail from corner to corner. She let a silent moan and her mouth formed into a shape of a bow, which he licked around that as well. When the voices approached his hands remained on her waist but he shifted slightly while an older couple with two kids walked past them. The young doctors decided to head home and continue what they had started at the park. They collected their belongings from the picnic and headed home.

Ricky and Amy went home and made dinner with each other. They made their way to their hot tub where there were lights that illuminated the entire pool area. They put some soft music from their speaker surround system and enjoyed each's other company. Ricky told Amy that she had the next two days off and she started to protest but he wouldn't have it. She deserved to have some time off and he intended to enjoy their time together. The couple made passionate love underneath the stars and then went into the their home and fell asleep as Ricky prepared for his next two days at the hospital without his wife.


End file.
